List of Mother 3 characters
This is a list of Mother 3 characters: Playable Characters Lucas Son of Flint and Hinawa and twin brother of Claus. He is quiet and reserved, and has the reputation of a crybaby. When Hinawa is killed, he spends all of his time at her grave. During the journey, he becomes more brave through the help of PSI skills. He has the rare power of PK Love and is one of the few people able to pull Needles. Flint Husband of Hinawa and father of Lucas and Claus. He is reliable and strong in battle and out, but his emotions can get the better of him and sometimes makes him do time. He is only playable in Chapter 1. Boney Flint's trusty dog with a strong sense of smell. He would do anything for his family. Duster Thief in training that must use his skills suddenly to find a mysterious object in Osohe Castle. Although he has no use of his left leg, his attack is a kick and his weapons are shoes. He loses his memory after Chapter 2 and joins a band called DCMC. Kumatora The tomboyishly beautiful princess of Osohe Castle. She comes across as rude, but is helpful in battle as she is the first party member to use PSI. She somehow knows Wess. She can use many PSI moves that Lucas can't, like PK Fire, PK Freeze, PK Thunder, and PK Starstorm. Salsa A monkey under Fassad's control. He must do whatever he asks or be shocked. He has the ability to open dance-activated doors. Temporary Party Members Thomas The head of the Tazmily Village fire squad. He also runs the Thomas Bazaar where the player gets free items before money is introduced. He does not help during battle. Alec Father of Hinawa. In the Prologue, Hinawa, Lucas, and Claus stay at his cabin on Mount Oriander. After Claus goes missing in Chapter 1, he joins Flint to help find him with the help of his friends, the Magypsies. He is somewhat helpful in battle. Wess Father of Duster and master thief. He teaches Duster to be as good as him at thievery to find the Hummingbird Egg. When Duster brings him the Noble Spittoon, he takes matters into his own hands and goes with Duster to find it. After Chapter 3, he must live in the retirement home (which was actually his house to begin with). He is helpful in battle. Fassad Greedy man who controls Salsa and shocks him when he "misbehaves", but is very helpful in battle and has strong attacks. He is always eating bananas and throwing the peels on the ground. This causes him to fall off of Thunder Tower. He is apparently an important part of the Pig Mask Army. Ionia A friendly Magypsy who explains the power of the seven Needles to Lucas. She is not helpful in battle, but she teaches Lucas how to use PSI skills. Major Non-playable Characters Porky Minch The main antagonist of the game. He comes to the Nowhere Islands after traveling through time-space and wants to use the world as his playground. He is the leader of the Pig Mask Army. The Masked Man He does all of Porkey's bidding and possesses the power to pull Needles. He never speaks a word and, as his name indicates, always wears a mask, making him seem emotionless. Hinawa Wife of Flint and mother of Lucas and Claus. She is killed by a Drago in Chapter 1, and everyone around Tazmily continuously visit her grave. Claus Son of Flint and Hinawa and twin brother of Lucas. He cannot be found after he runs away to try to avenge his mother, but has an important part in the story later on. The Magypsies Mysterious beings that are neither man, woman, or even human. They know very well the power of PSI and can easily teach it to humans. Kumatora is revealed to have been raised by the Magypsies. Aeolia The Magypsy living closest to the village. The Needle she guards is in the Osohe Castle courtyard. Doria Lives near the Chimera Lab and has a house guarded by a door that can only be opened by a dance. Her Needle is in the bottom of a pond in front of her house. Locria Consistantly missing Magypsy who is later found to actually be disguised as Fassad. Lydia Takes care of the rabbits on top of Snowcap Mountain. Mixolydia Lives on Tanetane Island with her octopus friend, Ocho. Her Needle is guarded by the Barrier Trio. Phrygia A deep-sleeping Magypsy who guards a Needle in a volcano near Saturn Valley. Leder Tazmily Village's bell ringer. He doesn't talk to anyone until Chapter 8, where he reveals the secrets of the world. Minor Characters Tazmily villagers Abbey Wife of Abbot. Abbot Husband of Abbey and a florist. He is one of the first villagers to receive a happy box. Angie Daughter of Caroline who helps her with her baking. Alle Daughter of Ed and Nan. Bateau Runs a message service with carrier pigeons. Betsy Wife of Jackie. Biff Older son of Matt and Jill. Bob Husband of Dona who can be found at the Yado Inn bar. Brenda Wife of Jonel. Bronson The village smith who makes the Drago Fang into a weapon for Flint. Bud Has a comedy act with Lou. Butch Younger son of Matt and Jill. He is the first villager to discover money, and he accuses Duster of taking it. Caroline Mother of Angie who will make nut cookies or nut bread in exchange for any nuts that the player finds on the ground. Dona Wife of Bob. Ed Husband of Nan and father of Alle. Elmore Wife of Pusher and mother of Ollie. Fuel Son of Lighter that Flint must rescue from the burning cabin in Chapter 1. Isaac Lumberjack whose cabin has an unlimited supply of antidotes. He is one of the first to receive a happy box and becomes a member of the Pig Mask Army. Jackie Husband of Betsy and owner of the Yado Inn. Jill Wife of Matt and mother of Biff and Butch. Resembles the cranky lady from Earthbound. Jonel Husband of Brenda. Lighter Father of Fuel and childhood friend of Flint. He lives in a cabin in the Sunshine Forest. Linda Wife of Paul. Lisa Wife of Thomas and mother of Nichol and Richie. Lou Has a comedy act with bud. Also has HUGE head. Mapson A map expert who gives the player various maps and marks their destination on the map for them. Matt Husband of Jill and father of Biff and Butch. He owns a pig farm and is always drinking. Nan Wife of Ed and mother of Alle. Nana Talkative girl who can put people to sleep with her stories. Nichol Son of Thomas and Lisa. He runs the shop when Thomas is gone. Nippolyte Groundskeeper of the cemetery. Ollie Son of Pusher and Elmore. Gets beat up, quite humourous. Paul Husband of Linda. Pusher Mayor of Tazmily, husband of Elmore, and father of Ollie. Reggie Lives in a teepee by the ocean. Like Lucas, he refuses to have a happy box, so his house gets struck by lightning. Richie Daughter of Thomas and Lisa. Scamp Old villager that dies during the four years between Chapter 3 and Chapter 4. He owns a pet parrot that was taught "unsavory" words by Flint. Sebastian Pusher's Butler. Tessie Maid at the Yado Inn. Item Guy Travels the world with his carriage and can hold items for the player. Rope Snake A snake that acts as a rope. He fails both times when the party uses him to hold on to a flying object. Samba Girlfriend of Salsa who is used as an incentive for him to work for Fassad. Drago family Three peaceful Dragos that play a major role in Chapter 1 and save the party from Fassad in Chapter 3. Mr. Saturn A friendly race living in Saturn Valley. They help the party get to the volcano, escape from the valley, and restore the Franklin Badge for them. Category:Mother series *